The present technology generally relates to a gas transfer device. More specifically, the present technology relates to gas transfer devices having a plurality of inlets for lowering the gas pressure and/or lowering the liquid flow volume of the injector device.
A plurality of fields and endeavors practice converting a gas stream component by contacting the component with a conversion medium in a liquid phase. Devices are known for the dispersion of gas into a liquid medium include venturi injectors, slot injectors, jet injectors and other high pressure mixers. Such gas transfer devices have found widespread use in a variety of fields including those of wastewater treatment and fermentation.
Where a gas stream has a limited solubility, contact and conversion of the gas stream components may involve a gas stream that is well distributed as a fine dispersion within the liquid medium to increase the mass transfer between the gas phase and the conversion media in the liquid phase. This dispersion of gas into liquid streams is energy intensive and may require compression of the gas stream to provide the necessary energy to create a high dispersion of gas in liquid phase contacting mediums. Compression is a capitol and energy intensive step that can complicate and create unnecessary problems with the injection process. There thus exists a need for a gas transfer device that operates at a low pressure, as such a system can reduce the need for compression of the gas stream into the liquid medium.